Zeus (Monster Strike)
|-|God of Light= |-|Dark Usurper= |-|God of Fire= |-|Almighty Lord= Summary Zeus is a Greek deity from Monster Strike and one of the most powerful characters of the game and anime. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-C '''| '''Unknown, possibly 4-C | Unknown Name: Zeus, God of thunderbolt, King of the Greek gods Origin: Monster Strike Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Deity Powers and Abilities: |-|God of Light= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3; Can survive can survive the vacuum of space, without food and need to rest for long periods of time), Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled in stealth, Homing Attack, Flight, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Aura, Transformation (Into Almighty Zeus), Damage Reduction (Reduces damage by 90%), Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Physical power, Ranged attack, Speed and Durability amplification), Elemental Manipulation (Element of Light), Damage Boost |-|Dark Usurper Zeus= All previous abilities with Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Creates a dark thunderbolt with his hand), Weather Manipulation, |-|God of Fire= All previous abilities with Fire Manipulation |-|Almighty Lord= All previous abilities excluding Fire Manipulation, plus Large Size (Type 7), Creation (Galaxies) |-|Videogame= Null Damage Wall (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Teleportation and Forcefield Negation, Reactive Evolution, Explosion Manipulation (With Mobile Explosion), Statistics Amplification (Physical power, Ranged attack, Speed and Durability amplification), Shockwave |-|Resistances= Resistance to (Can resist fire), Electricity, Plant Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon). Attack Potency: At least Island Level | At least Island Level (Zeus easily defeated Kamui and other monsters in his level at same time with ease, far stronger than Lucifer) | At least Island Level (Stronger than before) | Unknown, possibly Star level | Unknown Speed: FTL travel speed with FTL+ Attack Speed (Utilizes natural lightning in combat) | FTL travel speed with FTL+ Attack Speed (Could dodge Ryoma and Kamui's attacks) | FTL travel speed with FTL+ Attack Speed | Unknown, possibly Massively FTL+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Island Class (His physical attacks can hurt monsters invulnerable to his electric Attacks). | At least Island Class | At least Island Class | Unknown, possibly Star Class | Unknown Durability: At least Island Level (Survived attacks from characters equal or stronger than him). | At least Island Level (Can withstood Ryoma's attack in the first place) | At least Island Level | Unknown, possibly Star Level | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee range, Hundreds of meters with Energy attacks Standard Equipment: Holy weapons Intelligence: Omniscient. Zeus has knowledge of absolutely all, he knows everything about his own fictional franchise. Weaknesses: ''' Darkness-based attacks '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderbolt:' A powerful electric attack charged with light. Key: God of Light | | Dark Usurper Zeus | God of Fire | Almighty Lord | Videogame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Gods Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monster Strike Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier